Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) displays have many advantages, such as thinness, active luminescence, fast response, large viewing angle, wide color gamut, high brightness and low power consumption, and are becoming the third generation display technology after liquid crystal display. In OLED display apparatus, however, the lifetime of the blue-emitting devices, especially dark blue devices, is much shorter than that of red and green devices. Thus, during the use of the OLED display, with the decay of the Blue light period, the display image will become yellow, thus significantly shortening the effective life of the entire display.
Referring to FIG. 1, in the conventional technology, a red (R), a green (G) sub-pixel are used in combination with two blue sub-pixel (dark blue B1, light blue B2) to form a pixel structure 11, and by reducing the use time of the dark blue sub-pixel to extend its lifetime. However, each pixel in this pixel structure includes four sub-pixel, which reduces the density of the sub-pixel arrangement under the same manufacturing process conditions and reduces the resolution of the display apparatus.